


The New Guy

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon's tight trousers, Office Shenanigans, Saucy, Utter Nonsense, WE ARE SO CLOSE TO 2K JONSA FICS!!, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: I noticed that we were SO CLOSE to 2k Jon x Sansa fics so wanted to contribute!Jon is the new guy in the office. Sansa is very good at making the new guy feel welcome ;-)





	

Jon hated being the new guy at work. Not always knowing who to take his queries to. Not being completely sure which floor the department he needed was on. Not yet knowing his team's hot drinks preferences by heart, causing 'Thorne' to berate him yet again for putting too much milk in his tea.

One thing about being new was good though. Sansa Stark.

Sansa was the company's front of house receptionist and so knew virtually everyone in the company. She knew whether they were due in the office that day, knew when they were having meetings, knew if they didn't want to be disturbed - heck, she probably knew the dates of their spouses birthdays and you can bet she never got any tea or coffee requests wrong.

Hence, when Jon's direct line manager Mr Mormont was too busy that first day to answer one of Jon's many queries, he blindly waved him off with a quick comment of "can't talk right now - Sansa will help you".

"The receptionist" Mormont clarified after realising that Jon had not yet moved away from his desk and was wearing a confused look about his face.

"Oh right...yea".

**********  
Ever since that first day Jon has practically hounded Sansa with all his questions - taking every opportunity he can to talk to her. She, for her part has been very kind and patient with him - she just seems so eager to help.

Jon finally, on his second week, asks her where it is she goes on her lunch break as he'd noticed he never sees her in the canteen. He starts bringing his own lunch from home after he learns that she likes to sit by the little man-made lake a few minutes away from the grey office block. She seems pleased to have company with her on the bench as they munch their sandwiches, watch the swans and engage in small talk. He wants to know everything there is to know about the gorgeous redhead, she wants to make sure the new guy is finding his feet. It's as pleasant as it is awkward.

************

In Jon's fourth week with the company he starts to question whether the job is the right 'fit' for him.....

Another day, another pointless meeting about target markets and marketing strategies. Jon followed his colleagues down to the small meeting room on the floor below and settled into his seat at the large polished mahogany table with his laptop and notepad. He began idly doodling within the margin whilst Mormont tapped away at his own laptop trying to connect to the projector for his presentation.

Jon stared into his awful coffee as his manager began to drone on about the meeting agenda to his small team of five. Jon was pretty sure that Thorne had made his drink super strong on purpose by means of strange revenge for Jon's abysmal tea making skills.

Jon suddenly felt something brush his ankle under the table. He glanced up at Edd who was sat opposite him.

He felt the stroke again and thought perhaps his colleague was unaware of what he was doing.... or was he? Was he subtly coming onto him?

As Jon diligently ignored the presentation, instead opting to mentally count the ways in which he could gently let Edd know that he wasn't interested, the brief touch under the table became the unmistakable feel of a warm hand on his knee.

Looking across at Edd again he was more than puzzled as the man had both hands above the table in plain sight. Jon glanced at Pyp next to him - who was currently using both his hands to type.

 _Well it would defy logic for them to even be able to reach you from where they're both sitting you idiot...that is, unless they've sprouted 'Go-Go-Gadget' arms_.

Frowning to himself, he pushed his chair out from the table a fraction - it rolled on its wheels easily. What wasn't easy though was suppressing his urge to yelp when he saw the pretty face of Sansa Stark staring back up at him from between his legs under the table. Her bright blue eyes were pleading him to keep quiet and her delicate finger came up to cover her mouth to reinforce her request. She grabbed his knees and yanked his seat back to tuck under the table.

 _What the_ _actual_ _fuck_?

He sat there for a few minutes trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. The gist of the meeting going completely over Jon's head as all he could think about was the gorgeous redhead kneeling in the V of his legs under the table.

Across from him Edd suddenly leant back and placed both hands behind his head as he continued to listen to Mormont's rambling. He must have stretched his legs out under the table because Sansa abruptly shuffled even closer to Jon and clutched at his leg, both hands curled around his calf as she practically hugged it. He felt the press of her cheek to the inner side of his knee and thigh.

_Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Aaaaarrrgh!_

He felt one of her hands leave his leg and almost missed the incoming email that popped up on his laptop screen from Sansa herself.

 _She must have her phone with her_.

**Please don't give me away!**

Jon began tapping a reply, hoping it would look like he was taking notes.

 **I won't. But what are you doing under there**?

**I was preparing the room for your meeting when I lost an earring. It rolled under here but then you all came in and I heard Thorne's voice. I don't think he likes me - I think he thinks I'm a silly little girl - I panicked!!**

**I don't think Thorne likes anyone to be fair :-)**

Jon couldn't quite believe he'd managed to be minutely flirty in this situation.

 _Now how can I kick said flirting up a notch by casually pointing out how close she is to my cock without sounding like a douche_?

**Nice boner by the way. ;-)**

_Shit_.

Jon shifted in his seat but he knew it was no good, with his tight grey suit trousers on, there must have been no hiding from the rapidly growing swelling that started between his legs and travelled down his thigh.

 **Sansa. I'm so sorry. I'm really embarrassed right now**.

Jon knew he must be red as a tomato but wasn't sure how he could regain his normal pallor to present a false status quo to the rest of his team.

**Why?**

**Because you're currently almost face to face with my over enthusiastic cock**.

**I don't think you should be embarrassed about that Jon. In fact, from what I can see (which is currently quite a bit - seriously how tight are your trousers)? you should be quite proud of yourself. ;-)**

It was then that Jon felt it - Sansa's finger brushing up and down the length of him as he strained against the fabric.

He jolted in his seat and earned himself a few curious looks from the other meeting members. He mumbled an apology. Thorne shot him a scowl.

Sansa continued to leisurely glide one finger up and down his cock to then trace its outline. Jon miraculously managed to stifle a groan. The leg that Sansa wasn't clutching began nervously bouncing.

**God Sansa! What are you doing?**

**Tut-tut-tut Jon. Aren't you meant to be concentrating on Mormont?**

**It's a bit difficult when the most beautiful woman in the world is playing with my cock. Honestly Sansa, if you carry on I'm going to cum in my pants.... I don't think that will go** **down well with the rest of the** **team!**

With that, he felt Sansa stop her ministrations and pull away from him.

**Wouldn't want to make a mess of those lovely trousers of yours.....now concentrate! I do believe we're into the planned marketing materials section of the meeting ;-)**

It was totally useless of course - how the hell was he meant to think of anything other than HER now?

**Are you still alright under there?**

Sansa didn't answer with a standard email - instead, a meeting request popped into his inbox.....

 **MEETING REQUEST**  
**PARTICIPANTS** : Sansa Stark's mouth; Jon Snow's cock  
**TIME** : After this meeting.  
**LOCATION** : The stationery cupboard.  
**DETAILS** : If you get cum on my pretty blouse then I will be forced to find the paperwork for a disciplinary Jon Snow.

Jon must have clicked that 'Accept Meeting Request' button about five dozen times.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As of just now, we were 1 jonsa fic away from 2k!! :-0


End file.
